


Clowns

by bluexwolf



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Clowns, Crack Fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexwolf/pseuds/bluexwolf
Summary: Inspired by phanfic's prompt on Tumblr. ~Dan and Phil go for an evening walk and get chased by a creepy clown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bobo's coming to get yea ;)
> 
> Time: 28 minutes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Dan complained. Phil took Dan's hand in his to calm him down. "I thought we needed a nice walk. To cleanse ourselves." As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

"Cleanse? Excuse me, mister, but I do not cleanse. I stay in my room all day masturbating, browsing the internet and eating pizza." Phil flinched at the mention of masturbation.

Obviously, he's fucking sixteen again.

"And that's exactly why I wanted to take a walk with you. You're all stuffed up in your room and your vitamin D is low." Phil stated, pointing at Dan. "Well, maybe you should have sexted me up instead of taking me for a nature walk, then," Dan concluded. Phil snorted.

The red leaves were crunching under their boots, reminding Dan of the ASMR video he watched before Phil dragged him outside into the murderous sunlight. Dan kicked the pebbles and leaves beneath him, enjoying the look of them flying into the distance and in the wind. He was actually enjoying himself. Strange for a boy who sits on his ass all day.

Phil squeezed Dan's hand and sighed. The crisp air was blowing their hair, messing up their fringe. But Phil didn't care. He relished in the feeling of the cool air hitting his skin. 'A day like this only comes once every few months,' he thought to himself.

In the small forest on each side of them, there was an array of benches. Phil guided Dan to one of the benches and sat down, tucking his hair behind his ears.

The smell of the forest soothed Dan. It was a mix of rosemary and mint, combining to an utterly delicious scent. His eyes started to droop, and his head slowly made it's way to Phil's chest.

Dan noticed, that Phil's chest was his favorite place to lay. If he had a choice between the most comfortable bed in the world and Phil's chest, he would have chosen Phil.

' _Dan, what are you doing?' Phil asked cautiously. Dan had placed his head on Phil's upper chest and was now proceeding to fall asleep on top of him. Phil was on his back and while he wasn't paying attention Dan had taken the opportunity to lay his entire body on Phil, but what Phil was paying the closest attention to was Dan's head. Probably because that's where Dan's lips were. All damaged and bruised, Dan's lips were possibly the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen. Dan was breathing slowly and softly, like a sleeping baby. They fell into a deep sleep after that, enjoying each other's company._

The wind has just started to pick up when Phil heard a rustling in the bushes behind the bench that he and Dan were resting on. The shrub around it was blowing in the wind as well, meaning Phil could not see which bush was rusting more than the others. He figured it was just the wind, after all. Maybe a squirrel or a forest animal. He didn't alert Dan, but instead, he closed his eyes.

The bushes rustled again. This time, Phil caught on. He perked up, causing Dan to shift beneath him, a signal to stop moving. Phil then fully stood up, and Dan's head fell with a loud 'clunk' on the bench. "Ow! Fuck, Phil, what are you doing?" He asked. Phil shushed him.

The shrub started to part. Half going to the left, half going to the right. A man in a clown suit popped out. Phil stared in horror as the man started towards them. "Dan, get the fuck up!" Dan was on alert now, moving his head back and forth through the forest to try and see what Phil was so worried about.

Dan didn't get up fast enough. He took so long that Phil had no other choice but to pick him up over his shoulder and run. "Wha--Phil, put me down this instant!" As soon as Dan's eyes met the mysterious man's, he shut up.

"Holy fuck, run faster!" He screamed at Phil. His shoes were catching on each ad every leaf that he ran over, but he continued to run. The air was cold, making him run out of breath quickly. His chest started hurting. 'Shit,' he thought. 'Think fast.'

Phil immediately told a left into the depths of the forest, running around trees and dodging birds eating worms on the ground. The man was getting further and further away. Phil made a quick turn around a tree and went the opposite direction. When he looked back, the clown was nowhere in sight.

"Jesus fuck, you weigh a lot," Phil said panting. He slowly put Dan down and dusted himself off. Dan had scratches on his face from being hit with tree branches. Phil was going to apologize, but Dan already knew. "No need, I'm fine." He said. They both took a moment to breathe.

"Holy fucking shit," Dan said, bursting into laughter. "We just got chased by a clown!" His hands were on his knees and he was close to tears at this point. Phil started to crack up as well. "Yea, I guess that was pretty hilarious." He stated. Phil's hands went up to Dan's face and kissed him gently. "I'm just glad we're okay..." He breathed. Dan agreed one hundred perfect.

Dan and Phil proceeded to go home and binge watch Attack on Titan for the rest of a day. They also contemplated adopting a Shibu Inu. And maybe Phil could get some more houseplants-- since Brenda the cactus was getting lonely.


End file.
